


Unfused For Fun

by Rycalla



Series: Fire and Ice (and other assorted gemlings) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gem Sex, Gemlings, Knotting, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire unfuse to have a night to themselves away from their little gemlings, and take advantage of it!
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Fire and Ice (and other assorted gemlings) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Unfused For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the support I got for Fire and Ice, I decided to make it a whole series! I'm actually kind of looking for an illustrator, because I can't draw worth anything and would like to have the original Fire and Ice illustrated (maybe A Very Bad Idea too, mature as that is,) If you're interested, contact me.

“Hey Sapphy, are you going to come to bed soon?” Ruby asked. Sapphire was in the nursery they had built taking care of their five two-month-old gemlings.

“Hang on Ruby; I’ll come as soon as I can get Sabby to sleep. Snowy bit her up again while they were playing before bed and she won’t go to sleep. They’re just babies, they need their sleep,” Sapphire said, rocking their garnet gemling in her arms. Three out of the other four, two rubies and a very tiny pink sapphire, were asleep in their crib. The other, a blue sapphire with two eyes, had to have her own crib because she was aggressive and would bite and scratch her sisters. They especially didn’t want her picking on her pink sister because she was more vulnerable than the others.

“Sheesh. We made some strange gemlings. We’ve got Snowy the two-eyed sapphire who thinks she’s a ruby, Flare the ruby with blue eyes, Sabby the garnet that can’t unfuse, and Blaze the ruby and Sophie the pink sapphire that hatched from the same egg,” Ruby said, coming up behind her wife and looking at their daughter.

“Snowy’s behaviour notwithstanding, I’m happy with them the way they are and I’m very happy that we had them,” Sapphire said, attempting to nurse the gemling. 

“So am I,” Ruby said, “Our very own rubies and sapphires and a garnet. Aw, Sapphy, you’re such a good mommy.”

“Would you like to try? Sabby always nurses better off you,” Sapphire asked sweetly.

“Of course she does. She shared my half of Garnet when she hatched. I don’t know if I have anything left after feeding Blaze and Flare though, and she looks like she’s about to nod off anyway,” Ruby said, but she still took the gemling. Sapphire smiled seeing her beloved wife cuddling their daughter. They usually were Garnet, even around their children, but they had plans that night. They just didn’t expect to be up so late taking care of the gemling. 

XX

“We should think about taking Amethyst up on her offer to babysit once in a while, the babies are so tiring,” Sapphire said once their gemling had finally fallen asleep and they had gone to their bed. Ruby was kissing her neck. “Easy Ruby! You’re eager, I like that,” the blue gem cried when her wife nipped her.

“I want you Sapphire. We haven’t been intimate since you had the gemlings,” Ruby purred. 

“As I knew, that’s why we are unfused. It’s my turn to have the male parts,” Sapphire said.

“Ooh, yeah Sapphy. It’s been so long…” Ruby said, cuddling up with her.

“Only because I couldn’t shapeshift while I was pregnant,” Sapphire said, phasing her clothes off. 

Ruby liked what she saw. Sapphire was slender and curvy, and she had shifted a set of male genitals to match. She kept her breasts, knowing Ruby would want to play and suck on them. Ruby sat there, staring, and Sapphire knew it and loved it.

“What do you think?” Sapphire asked.

“Hotter than me,” Ruby said, eyes wide. “Did you make it bigger? You didn’t have to; I liked it the way it was before and…”

Sapphire silenced her with a kiss. “You should be happy,” she said.

“I am,” Ruby said, “I have the most awesome mate ever, and a nice home, and Steven, and our friends, and all the beautiful new babies you gave me. I’m the happiest gem in the universe.”

“You’re incredible too,” Sapphire purred, giving Ruby another kiss. Ruby’s fingers ghosted over the swell of the blue gem’s sensitive breasts. Sapphire gasped.

“Aw, Sapphy, do your titties hurt? I can make them feel all better,” Ruby said, laying down on top of her wife and taking a swollen breast in her mouth to gently suckle. Sapphire sighed contentedly as the red gem drew the sweet, icy milk from her nipple. Ruby phased her own clothes off as she nursed. 

Sapphire curled her arm around Ruby’s back while the red gem breastfed from her. Her other hand moved down to gently press against her wife’s clit. Ruby moaned against her. She was so wet already. Sapphire’s hard tentacle poked at Ruby’s leg.

“You’re already ready for me, I love it. Just hang on, Sapphire. I want to ravish you too,” Ruby said, moving down to lick at the head of her blue wife’s tentacle, licking the bead of cold blue semen forming at the tip, then down the length. Sapphire stroked her curly hair.

“Yes, Ruby, just like that…” Sapphire moaned. 

“Sweet blue popsicle,” Ruby said, before taking the blue gem’s hardened cock into her mouth. Sapphire whimpered, it had been far too long.

“Naughty little gem,” Sapphire purred as she began to thrust into her wife’s mouth, knowing Ruby could take all she gave. “Mmm…you keep it so warm.” She wrapped her legs around Ruby’s shoulders, holding the red gem against her. It was a good thing Ruby didn’t need to breathe.

Ruby didn’t stop. Her little gemmed hand cupped and fondled the blue gem’s swollen balls as she blew her. Sapphire knew she wasn’t going to last very long. They had been together so long Ruby knew every way to please her. Even unfused they were like a single entity.

“You’re so cute, Ruby. How am I so lucky to have you?” Sapphire purred. She was close, Ruby knew it. With one last lick, the little red gem let go, but she continued to play with her wife’s sack. “Aw, why’d you stop?”

“I want you to finish inside me. Can I have the knot tonight?” Ruby asked.

“You’re not in heat, are you?”

“Of course not! You should know, you’re certainly not and we both come in at once. I’m not as dumb as most rubies. I know I’m not to risk pregnancy again. I just want to feel good,” Ruby said.

“Okay, then. I’ll get you ready,” Sapphire said. Ruby let go of her and cuddled up with her.

Sapphire ran a finger around Ruby’s soaked slit, teasing her wife. Two small icy fingers slipped inside the hole, making Ruby cry out in delight. Sapphire thrust her fingers slowly, enjoying the hot wet tunnel practically sucking them in.

“More S-Sapphy!” Ruby moaned. 

Sapphire pushed another finger in. “So warm…” she purred.

“So good,” Ruby said. “Keep going.”

Sapphire spread her fingers, stretching Ruby, “Like this?” she asked.

“Oh yes. Fuck, yes,” Ruby said.

“You’re so sweet, I just have to have a taste,” Sapphire said, pulling her fingers free and licking them off. “Oh stars, yes. Nothing better.”

Ruby spread her labia wide with her fingers. “There is one thing better. Give it a kiss. I sucked your dick, it’s the least you could do,” she said.

Sapphire leaned down and planted little kisses right to Ruby’s glistening vulva. She licked her wife’s folds clean before she stuck her tongue inside for a long, loving delve. Ruby grabbed her blue hair and held her to her.

“Keep…eating…my…pussy,” Ruby said between gritted teeth.

The blue gem didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. Her tongue dove back in, filling Ruby in ways nothing else could. Ruby gripped at sheets and growled, she was getting close herself. Her wife was so good at making her come completely undone.

“Oh, Sapphy…yes! Don’t stop!” Ruby cried. Sapphire kept kissing and lapping the red gem’s little slit as she rubbed her clit. Ruby had laid eggs several times in her lifetime, but she knew just how to shift her vagina nice and tight just for Sapphire. “I’m gonna come!”

That was all Sapphire needed to hear. She drove her tongue in the deepest and gave it her all. After a few more loving delves, Ruby orgasmed hard. Sapphire kept licking, trying to get every last drop of her sweet wife’s release. Then she just laid there, looking up at Ruby.

“You ready for me?” Sapphire asked once Ruby had come down from her high.

“I’m always ready for you, Sapphire,” Ruby said, stroking her wife’s hair. “Get up here and fill me up.”

Sapphire scooted up to straddle Ruby and teased her pussy lips with her cock, finally slipping the tip inside. “I’m probably not going to last too long, I’ve been ready to go all night, but I’ll try my best,” she said before she plunged in.

“Oh stars, Sapphy. It’s been too long. I forgot how good your icy-cold dick felt squeezed into my pussy!” Ruby exclaimed in ecstasy.

“It feels wonderful wrapped around me!” Sapphire cried as she began to thrust slowly.

“Knot me, give me your essence,” Ruby purred.

“As you wish,” Sapphire said. She already had been on the edge before; it didn’t take very long for the knot to form. Ruby screamed in pleasure as her wife pushed the knot inside. This was what the little red gem had been craving all night, being connected to Sapphire without having to be fused.

“Oh man…” Ruby said. “Diamonds, you did make it bigger. Stars, I love you so much. You’re in there real good. This is just such a treat. Gotta remember to do this for you next time you want the knot.”

Sapphire giggled. “Looking forward to it,” she said. “Ah! Just a little more and…”

*Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!*

“Sophie?!” The two gems cried in unison. There were four other gemlings chirping right after her.

“Oh no, they’re awake! What are we going to do? We’re locked together!” Ruby yelped.

“Only one thing we can do,” Sapphire said.

They fused, and had to spend the rest of the night trying to get their gemlings back to sleep.


End file.
